neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Night
Night 'is one of the Dark Bracelets of Battle of Bracelets. She makes her first appearance in Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation as one of the bosses of the game. She has an unknown future and she is considered one of the most strange bracelets of the game, since she haven't got a Dark Bracelet under Darkreon's power. Despite the fact that she has been always next to Aingeru, she doesn't show her bracelet to him until she goes through a terrible danger. Her main weapon is the Blackstaff, a weapon that has a giant amount of Shadow energy, can throw big dark balls and improve all the Shadow attacks. Her main ability is Dark Form, that can become a mass of darkness or make that any part of her body turns into shadows. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series ''coming soon... Personality Night results one of the most controversial characters of the series. Anyone would doubt of her intentions, even her doubts of them. She is just a girl that wants to bring her powers back, but when she first meets Aingeru, she finds someone affective and warm. That is the reason why Night doubts if she should kill Aingeru or if she shold help him. She is scared of the Dark Bracelets and, over all, of Darkreon. more coming soon... Special Features of Night Hidden Dark Bracelet Night is one of the new Dark Bracelets of Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation but for some reason, she doesn't let anyone know about it until a extreme situation. Other fact of the Dark Bracelet of Night is that the energy of the bracelet is strange and nobody could know the origin of that. It's the only Dark Bracelet that doesn't follow Darkreon and that he knew about it. Darkreon doesn't know about her bracelet, that means that Night may have enough power to be out of the God of Darkness' control. Some hypothesis say that Night may be a Goddess because of her energy but they can be considered true. Appearance Night has two different appearances depending on the situation, the rogue side and the royal side. The rogue side is the cloth of Night which looks more habitual in a combat. She is more agressive and risky with that appearance. The royal side is the cloth of Night which appears when she wakes up her "legendary power" a darker dress and an armor that comes from the kingdom of night and darkness. With this appearance, she looks more serious and concentrated in the war. more coming soon... Attacks, Power and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'''Retrocontrol *'Night Space' Main Abilities *'Dark Form' Main Weapons *'Blackstaff' Trivia *Her name is justified. She is considered the night of the Bracelets. *She has a similar power and role that Pandora's. Besides, their clothes are extremely similar and the hair too. The main differences are the colours: whereas Pandora is based on dark purple clothes since she is a Hades' minion, Night wears red and brown clothes. *Night may be related to the Goddess of Night, Nyx. *Her role in the story is short, as if she were a filler character. In fact, she just appears on Battle of Bracelets 4 as the character of an optional chapter. Although it was revealed that she would appear on the remake of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Gallery NightBoB.png|'Night' Night2.png|'Night' with her Royal Form Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Original Articles Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters